Garfield 3: Adventure in France
by Mislav
Summary: Since, aparently, nobody plans to make Garfield 3, I'm here to save the day.
1. Chapter 1

Opening credits feature Jons yard and house, followed by song "Hola" by Baha Men. It's about 8:30 am. We slowly fade into interior, featuring living room. Garfield is sleeping in his box bed on carpet near the coutch, covered with his blue blanket, with Pooky inside the bed and his green ball near by. Odie is sleeping on armchair near by. There's a big broom near the coutch We hear ringing of alarm bell in the background. That awakes Garfield, who is obiously mispleased. He hold a broom with his foot and throws it in the air. Broom handle punches roof, wich causes cupboard in the room upstairs, on wich alarm clock is, to schake, and alarm clock to fall of it. Jon is sleeping on the bed near by, wearing blue pidjama. Alarm clock falls on his chests. He suddenly awakes and jumps into his bed, frightend. That causes alarm clock to be thrown from him in front of him, and hits book shelf on the wall in front of the bed. All books fall on writing desk under it, and shelf itself falls behind the desk. Alarm clock falls on the floor and crushes in hundreds of pieces, and finaly stops ringing.

Downstairs, Garfield takes his foots of his ears and starts taking a nap.

Garfield: "That's what pets are for."

Jon is downstairs, in the kitchen. He opens the fridge and tooks out three big triplecheese frosen lasagnas. He puts them in microvail oven near by and turns it on. He then tooks package of eggs, olive oil and some ham from the fridge and closes the fridge behind. He comes to cupboard near by and puts food on it, then tooks pan from it, puts it on the oven and turns it on. He tooks oil from cupboard and spills some on the pan, accidently spilling some on the flour. He tooks old towel from the flour and tries to wipe it away, but only smudges it more. Oil starts boiling and he runs to cupboard, opens package of eggs and tooks six eggs. He accidently drops one on his left bunny slipper. He crushes egg shels on edge of the pan, then puts egg to lick in, throwing egg shels behind him. He then runs back, tooks clean kitchen knife and cuts about ten pieces of ham the fastes he cans. During sixth piece, he accidently cuts his right index finger. He dumps all ten pieces on the pan, then runs to kitchen sink near cupboard and opens up the water, in order to clean the wound. He opens water too fast and too strong, so water spills him. Some of it comes into his eyes, partialy blinding him for few moments, and causing him to scream silently in pain again. He manages to slow down the water and wash the wound. He turns of water and starts searching cupboard snove for bendage. He founds one and puts it on, but he also causes A vitamine bottle to fall in sink and broke. He then closes the cupboard, runs to pan and turns eggs and ham on other side, then runs to bread box on kitchen table, opens it, tooks knife from cupboard, cuts two big slices of bread and puts them in toster on cupboard, then turns it on. He then tooks clean plates from kitchen dwar and puts them on kitchen table. Caffe is over. He tooks it from caffe machine. He spills cup in one of cups, yelling silently in process, because he didn't put kitchen glowes. He quickly puts away, on the cupboard. He tooks chocolate milk and real milk from fridge. He adds real in caffe and chocolate in another cup. He runs to cupboard, tooks yellow kitchen glowes from it, puts them on, tooks big spoon, runs to oven, almost falling due to oil on the flour, turns oven off, tooks the pan, walks to plates and uses spoon to put four eggs on plate near cup with chocolate milk and two in other plate. He puts five slices of ham on every plate, puts pan and spoon back on the cupboard. Tosts are done. He tooks them and puts one on every plate. Lasagnas are over. He tooks them out and puts them in Garfield's food bowl on the floor. He dumps egg shels in trash can near by. He takes of glowes and dumps them back on the cupboard. He fills Garfield and Odies water bowl with water from kitchen sink, then puts some dogs food in Odie's food bowl from opened dog food bag near by. He washes his hands in kitchen sink and wipes them with white towel, wich he dumps in trash can near by. He then sits on chair near cup of caffe and yells:

-Breakfest!

Garfield suddenly wakes up and runs to kitchen. Odie almost run into kitchen before him, but Garfield slows him down by steping on his head.

Jon is olready eating his breakfast and drinks caffe. Garfield starts eating his lasagna's, and Odie starts eating his dog food. Liz walks downstairs and sits near other side of a table and starts eating. She wears pink pidjama. She's obiously pregnat for at least eight months.

-What the doctor said?-he asks.

-Three to four weeks-she says.

-Thirtyfour weeks?

-No, three to four weeks.

-Oh.

-I don't know why people are so excited about baby being born-Garfield said.-They should be frightened. They should hope that baby will stay inside the longest it's possible.

Odie looks at him in confusion.

-What?-Garfield asks.-Baby makes your life miserable for at least eighteen years. You spend less time in prison for armed robery, drug posetion and manslaughter. Together! That's like prison sentence without possibility of parole. I don't know why they even get maried. they traveled on other continent just to get engaged. At least weding past without any troubles.

We fade into flashback. Restaurant is burning. Fire fighters are tryng to control the fire. All people are outside, including Jon in black tuxedo and Liz in white weding dress. Garfield hids bag of fire works in bushes in yard in restaurant and walks off.

We fade back.

-OK, almost without any troubles-Garfield says.

-Don't you need to pick up that reward for drawing this night.

-Yes, I'll go-he says.

He will later regrat that.


	2. Chapter 2

4 pm. Jon is choosing suits for a party in his underwear in masters bedroom in front of mirow, near opened closet. Liz is siting on bed near by. Jon tzilltill her and shows her two white shirts.

-Wich one?-she asks.

-They are both.

-Wich one?!

-OK... left!

-That means, right-he said and puted it on. He then puted on black pants.

-Where is my belt?-he asked himself. He searched the closet and found notging. He then ran downstairs and found it bited in Garfield's bed. He puted it on anyway. He walked back up and puted on black tuxedo from closet.

-Isn't that tuxedo for our weding?-she asked.

-Yes-he answered.

-Wasn't it rented?

-Yes. I have it for three years.

He tooked his clown Binky tie and puts it on.

-Are you sure this is apropriate for event?-she asked him.

-Nobody has right to moke on that tie-he said.-Lawsuit prooved so. What would you put on.

-That dress for pregnat women wich you gave me week ago-she said.-After another pregnat women you met in police station outgrow it and gave it to you.

We fade into Jon siting on bench in police station hallway while one of forensics is walking by with white latex glowes on hands, holding red dress for pregnat women in evidence bag. Pregnat Caucasian women in late 20's, wraped only in white night robe, walks to him.

-When I will get my dress back?-she asks, angrily.

-Miss-forensic says, leaving bag on desk near by-this dress is evidence. You were wearing it in museum during robery. We have it for fiber elimination and test it on gunpowder residue...

While he is saying that, Jon sneaks from behind, grabs evidence bag and rans away.

-Yes, you could say like that-Jon said.-That she gave it... to me.

Jon and Liz walk downstairs. Garfield and Odie are siting on coutch, watching TV. Jon is wearing what he puted on upstairs, and Liz is wearing red dress for pregnat women. Jon tooks brown coat from weardobe nesr by and puts it on Liz, then opens front doors and lets Liz out first, then goes out. Before closing the doors, he says:

-Garfield, Odie, behaive well and... Oh, who am I kiding-he says and walks out, closing and looking the doors behind.

-He finaly got it-Garfield said.

#

Jon and Liz are in hall where reward is about to be received. That eria is actualy small Italian restautrant, with few round chairs in and few chairs around every table. Few people are siting there, and they clap them when he enters. He walks to middle of room and tooks his speach writen on piece of paper and tries to read it, but sees it is chewed. He whispers silently, angrily:

-Garfield!... That son of a...

#

We switch back to Jon's home. Song I feel good is playing in background. Garfield is dancing on the coutch, wearing Jon's boxers. Odie is near by, tryng to eat ruber hamburger.

#

We switch back to restaurant, where Jon is tryng to read his speach.

-And because of all that I am very shameful... redempfull... gutfull.. Gratefull for pressuring... deserving and geting this criminal record...comic artist reward.

He stops and everybody, including Liz, claps to him.

He didn't even tought his life is about to change in next hour.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 finaly up! Sory for tooking so long.**

Jon and Liz are walking towards their car through dark alley.

-I don't believe they give 15000 dolars for drawing reward.

-Well, that's big fond in big organization without many winers- Jon said.

-Nobody draw drawing wich was good enough?

-Nobody had lack of self-esteem for it.

-What would we do with this money?

-Well, we should pay for kindergarten, for child's room, make college found... That will definately cost us 15 000 dolars.

They hear somebody near them saying:

-Shhh.. Shhh... You two!

-Who's that?-Jon asks silently.

-Maybe... a mugger?-Liz whispered, silently.

-We better go-Jon whispered.-There could be two of them, and we two are alone!

-What?

-You know I was never good at Math!

-Hey! You two!-voice showed up again, and Jon turn towards position from wich it came.

-Why did You turned?-Liz asked, in whisper.

-I got confused-he muffled.

-Run! We need to run!

-It's kinda to late for it now... But don't wory. I know charate. I have white belt.

From dark, misterious person shows up, walking only few feets away from Jon...

In form of 20 year old blond Caucasian girl, in hobo chlose.

-My last words are...-Jon started.

-Look, I want to warn you.

-OK, just make it quick... What?

Liz hears her and walks closer, curious.

-There are two dangerous looking guys few days down this street-she whispers.-I heard you. Envelope is way too obious. You need to wrape it in something. Give it to me.

Jon gave envelope. She tooked newsapers from her jacket, turned back and give newspapers back to him, with something wraped in it. He tooks it.

-Thank you-he says.

-You welcome-she said and walked off.

Jon and Liz conztinued down the street.

-It seems that there are still good people in this world-Liz said.

-Who would tought of that-Jon comented.

They walked out of street.

-That was wierd-Jon said.-Nobody was there.

He accidently droped newspapers in that very moment. They opened. Only thing inside were few smaller rocks.


End file.
